In the End
by BVBridesmaid-Commander
Summary: This Fanfic is based on BVB's Song - In the End And while I don't dress like they do they are my idols and I hope you like the song if you listen to it.*Surime Hidaka has never been accepted in the Hidaka family,going so far as to getting cut off from them.But when he wings,the supposed Alien,Akitsu,he learns about himself and others
1. The Icy Petal:Sensitive

**Hate Long Intros. Have A Good Life. Read & Review.**

**Sumire Toga - Purple Tiger**

* * *

**I built up my walls,so please don't break them**

* * *

Akitsu felt the wind run through her hair,the moon hung high in the sky.

The symbol on her head pulsed...She felt the brand on her head as no more then a heavy weight,an extra appendage she had to carry for the sake of the discrete power she had.

Ice.

More Solid then Water,more Liquid then Fire.

Shields of destruction,paving a path _of_ destruction.

Her system still hoarded more drugs then natural but she slowly came through to her senses,everything seeming magnified and untouched.

The wood of the bench was hard under her pale bottom,no doubt it'd leave a splinter or two but then again diseases,like most of anything,avoided her with little reluctance.

Scars,bruises and splinters would leave little on her flawless skin.

Akitsu heard rather then saw people move,wander from place to place,many with a general direction,a purpose.

Did she have a general direction?

Did she long for one?

Would anyone give her one?

No.

Yes.

No.

She was discarded,a tool used for the sole purpose of finding the sekireis true limit.

It's full extent of its already high expectation and most need for its exhaust tank.

Could any diseases effect it?

Was there any medicine capable?

So much information heard through unwanted good hearing and seen through unwanted good eyes.

She gave a weak cough.

The smells of fuels and grease made her nose wrinkle.

It stunk to hell and back,but it was the city lights that bonded with its name.

It's many new investments made her a proud member of its community...not that she really was.

The white lab coat even tighter around her,although it stretched and started to rip at the seams.

She squinted;lights above her were bright..too bright.

"Hey?"

Out of preliminary response or just curiosity she raise her head up,the body of a child coming out of the light made her eyes wide.

"Who-Who _are_ you?"

The person gave a low chuckle,"I am,Sumire-Toga Hidaka"

"Hidaka",she whispered,confused.

One of the most powerful families in Tokyo.

Although he barely came up to her shoulder,he swung her up into his arms.

"Mori,let's not turn out the poor woman",he said.

"Mori" gave a nod,"Nina?"

The blonde haired sekirei hurried to her Ashikabis's side.

"Master?"

"I believe,we've found a new friend",Sumire growled.

Akitsu shivered as his voice created goosebumps on her skin.

"She's a good reacter,so sensitive",he purred.

"So...sensitive..."

* * *

**Haha! Tat was awesome!**

**Please Review**

** I hope you have loved it!**

**Please Review**

** Oh and go and read "Wagtails and Bellflowers!"**

**:)**

**Chapters WILL get longer this is a prologue I guess you could call it! thanks for reading!**


	2. The Icy Petal:Tears

Hello!So** I hope you've loved this story so far!:) [Although we're only chapter 2] Please Review!Ah!I probably will not be updating for a while but I m NOT dead!**

**D ?+! I hate Dentist!**

* * *

**What we feel is what we challenge you to hear**

* * *

Sumire felt the cold night air nip at his pale cheeks,he closed his eyes in quiet contentment,his hair tickling his face.

He followed the movement of Nina's hand as she placed it on Moro's,the evident attraction created a build-up of sadness in his chest...and Nina's smooth,and rather large hand shifted into his aunt's sickly pale one...

_- Ten Years Before -_

_Sumire sat sniffling in the back seat,his sister Chiho rubbing his back,his older brother's looked cold and untouchable._

_"We are awfully sorry for your loss",Uncle said._

_Roboticaly_

Robots

_Robots who had to have air,robots who had to drink water._

_Sumire let out a harsh and strangled cry as they,drove even deeper into the city,the darkness scaring him like a stepped on church-mouse._

_"Daddy",he wimpered,tears running down his cheeks._

_"There will be none of that!",his Aunt demanded,her gaze sharp and uncaring._

_"Leave him alone!",Chiho cried,flinching back under her_ _Aunt's,_crushing,_gaze._

_Unlike the rest of his siblings,Sumire had been closer to his father then anyone else because he wasn't his mother's son._

_He was his father's mistress's son,a young girl from America named Amanda._

_To preserve the family's pride,after Amanda's death in childbirth,his father's wife had taken him in._

_- Ten Years Later -_

Tears ran down his cheek and onto Akitsu's face below him,staining her pale cheeks,making it seem as if _she _was the one crying.

He had not known it,but she was.

The car stopped then,the soft purr of it's "A-Grade" engine,with a small,womanly,squeal before curving to a stop.

Sumire stared up at the tall white building as Mori pulled beside it's gates.

"I didn't say I wanted to come here,Mori",he said,stroking Akitsu's orange hair.

"You seemed like you wanted too",Mori replied,looking through the mirror at him.

"Heh",he scoffed.

"Wake up",he whispered to her as she shifted in his arms.

She shifted so her legs were wide open,portraying white panties,her coat splayed open and blank to the side,her hands tucked in a ball above her head,his hand was cupping the side of her large breast,their mouths purely inches from one another.

"Akitsu",he gasped,sweat beaded both of their foreheads.

Sumire stared down at her face,tears staining his face,he pulled quickly out from under her and out of the car.

"I should go in now",he said,holding the bridge of his nose.

Tears ran down Akitsu's cheeks as he walked inside the large hospital building,his back straight,tall and proud,hiding the tears sliding down his face.

:IntheEnd:

Sumire held the _morning glory _flower in his hands as he walked down the white hallways,his hands shaking slightly.

It would be an odd thing to see the sister,he'd purposely avoided for months,she was an amazing woman and reminded him too much of his supposed mother and the pain his very presence seemed to cause Chiho's mother.

It wasn't that her mother was ugly,in fact,she was a very beautiful woman but their father's mistress had "fire",something Sumire did not understand.

_"Do I regret falling in love with your mother Sumire,no,but I do regret my family's shame and Asamo-chan's hurt"_

Sumire knocked with his knuckles before slowly opening the door.

_"Chiho"_,he whispered,sliding into the room.

The little girl gasped slightly at him before smiling as wide as the mask would allow, "Su-su-chan"

He gave a smile and walked to the right side of her bed,his hand trailing on the white blanket,"Hey"

She stared at him for a second before her eyebrows clenched toget her and she slapped him.

"You,none of you,call,visit,write or even look at me for _two _months and all you can say is,"Hey?",she yelled.

Tears racked her body as she started to cry,she clenched her hand around her face.

"So-sorry,Sumire",she cried,over and over.

The monitor beep-beeped faster as her heart rate picked up.

She formed a face of surprise as Sumire grabbed her head and pulled her against his chest.

"Calm down",he whispered,"You'll hurt yourself."

"Sumire,she whispered against his chest,you idiot!"

He smiled,"Love you,too"

:IntheEnd:

Sumire shoved his hands deep in his pockets as he walked outside,the wind tossing his hair around.

"Akitsu",he sighed,watching as tears fell down from the corner of her eyes.

He pulled her against him.

"I'm not leaving you alone,Aki-san",he said,against her hair.

_- Flashback -_

_"Do you like her?"_

_"I-_

_"It's a simple question,Su-Su-Chan",she said,curtly._

_He gave a small jerk of his head,before putting his head in his hands._

_"It's because of Dad and Mom and your Mom?",she asked._

_He gave another jerk of his head'._

_"I'm so scared of screwing up",he laughed,"You'd think I want to propose to her,or something"_

_"Do you?"_

_Sumire's head snapped up._

_She smiled at him,"You need to tell her how you feel,Onii-Chan"_

_She stared down at her hands,"Woman are smart,but we can't read minds"_

:IntheEnd:

Sumire walked out of the hospital,his hand clenched into tight fist at his side.

He clenched his eyes closed before racing towards her,Akitsu.

Her eyes went wide as he pulled her harshly against his chest.

"S-Sumire,I feel-feel so hot",she whimpered,clenching her hands in his hair.

"Me,too!",he gasped,releasing a breath he had not known he'd been holding.

Akitsu had never felt this way about anyone,this boy,no,this _man_ seemed to have a hold like a viper on her,his very presence alluded she had felt his pain,had felt the deep throbbing echoes of sadness and longing and hurt,it had plunge into her very soul.

"Please,Sumire-chan",she cried,throwing her arms around his neck,kissing his lips passionately.

Sumire felt the urge to whimper,her lips were soft,porcelain doll soft as if made of glass and frail china,the color was pale and pinkish,light and frail,their lips moved in sync.

Long wings sprouted from her back.

Bright stunning light,that flew as high as the Hospital,ice frozen on the tips,their feathers...not really feathers at all but long sharp icesicles bathing in warm gold light.

"Akitsu",he gasped,as her usual gray eyes turned a softer light light light grayish-blue adding color to her face.

"Number 07#,Ice,Akitsu",she said,smiling a rare,soft,smile,"Is your Sekirei,for now..and forever"

* * *

**Plz Review! ;)**


	3. The Icy Petal:Who Rules You

**What's up all my people's! It's Christmas! :) To all my bros who celebrate Christmas,Marry Christmas!To all my bros who don't Happy Birthday...**

**Yes,yes I've lost my mind I have no idea where it went,I think I left it at school,so sad! XD! Please Read and Review!**

* * *

**Only God knows the future,****but it takes the courage of Kings to seek it out...**

* * *

Surime rolled over,as the sun penetrated his rather large King sized bed,his head fell on a woman's rather large breast._  
_

He awoke with a small moan and pulled her against himself.

Akitsu stroked his hair as he kissed the side of her breast.

"Are you awake?",she asked,smiling as he ran a hand down her side.

"No",he said,his voice muffled in her stomach as he playfully nipped her.

She gave a rare laugh,rare in his presence,non-existence in front of others.

Pulling up,he moved between her legs and watched as she grinned mischeviously at him,her hand slowly ran up his neck and into his ran a hand through his hair and watched as Surime's eyes clenched shut and he sucked his lip into his mouth,his nostrils flared and his hand clenched around her sides leaving purple bruises to the pale and unblemished skin he so adored.

"Akitsu",Surime growled,realising what he was doing,"Stop it!"

She ignored him and tugged and fisted her hands in his hair receiving a a half groan from him in response.

A sharp knock at the door makes Surime tucked the blanket around her.

"Come in!",he called,his hands tracing patterns on her skin.

A boy with messy blonde hair and pale skin walked in a small smile on his face.

"Oh,it's _you",_Surime growled,standing up.

Akitsu stared after him but he just gives a slight shake of his head and pulled on his robes.

"Hey,Cuz",Mikogami says,walking in.

"I'm _not _your cousin",Surime said through clenched teeth.

"Right",Mikogami replied.

"I hope to see you at the party",Mikogami said offhandedly.

"You can leave now",Surime replied,not even looking at him,his gaze fixed on something only he could see.

Akitsu stared unwavering at Surime,as his eyes turned into solid walls,a silent question in his eyes as his wrapped her hands around his,he leant forward and whispered warmly in her ear.

"Who am I to not enjoy the banquet,when indeed it is but a feast"

The words sent shivers down her spine as he caressed her check and kissed her,his hands suggesting many alternatives to the questions in his head.

"Surime,I think you need to tell me what is going on",she whispered,grabbing his hands,hoping her will was strong enough

Surime drew back and stared at her hard and cold.

"I don't _answer _to you",he replied coldly,his hands creating a vine like grip on her shoulder and chin.

"Then _who _do you answer to?",Akitsu replied.

"Me",he replied.

"And do I answer to you too?",she demanded,coming up on her knees.

He brushed past her and into the adjoining bathroom slamming the door.

The sound made her flinch as she realized the whole of her words and how they had affected was a special person to her,his very presence made her nearly burst with was her number one priority and he very well was,in a sense,what she was before she'd met of emotion,good or thought and opinion were justly based and set on many facts and many other opinions also settled on proven was also kind and generous, was not an untouchable statue like she had been but was rather a thorn,soft on the inside yet poking at you.

He was her exact opposite yet her complete same.

* * *

**- Tokyo Renevase,Around Shihou Restaurant and Hotel -**

A young brown haired woman held a red haired girl to her chest as she jump the buildings,five figures close behind.

"Uzume-san,we'll never outrun them",the red haired woman cried as she held tightly to her glasses.

"We just have to find somewhere where we can blend into the crowd,Matsu-chan",Uzume replied,hoisting the red head up as she dodged another large,flying metal disk.

"Who are they!?",Uzume groaned as she jumped to the street and ran,her veils flying swiftly around her.

Uzune's legs ached for rest,her lungs burst from lack of oxygen but she ran,every step another step towards surviving capture.

"Ah,Hayato Mikogami,the Southern Ashikabi",Matsu replied,affirmed,with a quick nod of her head.

"The Sekirei!",Uzume groaned,slightly exasperated.

"Um,#65 Taki,#43 Yomi,101# Oriha,#15 Himeko,#86 Katsuragi",Matsu replied,her voice slightly breathless as Uzume swung from an even higher drop.

"Damn,Matsu are you strong or something and you haven't told me?",Uzume said,slightly sarcastic as she took a tall leap up the building.

"I'm Number 02#,I have some use",Matsu sniffed.

"Nice to know",Uzume replied,placing the confused woman on her back.

"Ugh!",Uzume groaned,stumbling.

"Uzume!",Matsu yelled as Uzume started to fall,blood squishing onto the concrete as another rounded disk circled by and back to it's owner.

"Are you okay!?",Matsu gasped,reaching for her friend.

Uzume gave a strangled cry as Matsu allowed her to lean against her,the wound rubbing against the veils.

"I'm alright",Uzume whispered,biting her perfect full bottom lip.

"Surrender already we're tired of chasing you",Yomi growled,bending her knees to slash her death scythe.

"Go to Hell!",Uzume yelled back,fisting her hands in her veil.

She was not giving up to go serve an Ashikbi who hunted the unwinged Sekirei around the City.

Matsu and Uzume gave a similar gasp as they felt a hot heat consume their bodies,Matsu gave a whimper.

A wave of fire roared down,catching the five Sekirei undetected.

"Well,well,well if it isn't Homura",Yomi growled,standing up,her hands turning white.

"Mikogami of the South",Homura replied monotone,"How...disgusting"

"Oooo let me at 'em!",Oriha growled as he smirked under his mask.

"Homura,06#,Fire,Guardian of the Sekirei!"

"Number 101#,Flying Disk,Oriha!",the child yelled stepping a step closer.

"Number 65#,Mist,Taki!",the woman announced,a smile on her face.

"Number 43#,Death Scythe,Yomi",she yelled.

"Number 86#,Katsuragi,Foot Type,I guess",she stated her eyes downcast.

"Nu-Number 15#,Himeko,A Blade",the girl announced,slightly embarrassed at all of the attention focused in her.

"And Number 01#,Miya",a person behind them stated.

"Number One?",Matsu whispered.

A woman with long purple hair and blue eyes with pale skin smiled warmly at the three rebels standing in the motherly appearance made the five Sekirei shrink back as if to recoil at from her,like child being scolded on.

"Hey,Matsu",She whispered,giving a smile.

* * *

**Yes! Oh my gosh that worked awesome! I didn't know if I was going to include her because after I'd painted the story out how I wanted it to be I realized I never drew a backplate for her or her own history so yah!**


	4. The Veiled Petal:Holding On

**Disclaimer- I do not own Sekirei nor profit from this work.**

**LOL!I think I've changed the title of this story like twenty times! Anyway I would like to think Blankenship for his awesome advance and reviews,also please check out his story _This is War _it's an awesome piece and also I would like to think Clown King of Chaos for his awesome story,"Tattered and Torn" and also "A Black Heart of Obsidian",they are rather dark and will possibly give you nightmares but they are a Number 5 Star piece of work and I hope you like them if you have any questions,etcs I will answer them on the fanfic so keep an eye open for that If you have a Sekirei you think would be a good addition leave that too.**

* * *

**The Disasters Set Before Us Are the Challenges We Must Face To Become Full Circle.**

* * *

A tall figure with long dark black hair and brown eyes walked and took a seat on the side of the Omatara & Son's Washing and Folding Factory.

The top of the building was always cold but smelled like lilac,roses and lilies a lovely combination to drank deep slurps of her most favourite sake although it was or three more hours until it would grow dark but she felt a wish to be here.

Kazehana popped the brown cork as the new one ran dry,careful to hold it slightly a good distance after remembering a nasty incident when the cork had hit her nose.

She gasped as a thick cold wwind spurred through the countryside,dropping the sake forty feet off the ground.

"01#",she whispered.

* * *

Mutsu spurred the towel through his Ashikabi's wet hair,shaking his head as the boy made little sounds of complaint.

"You're going to get sick if you don't hold still,Hayato",Mutsu sighed.

Mikogami glared at him as his Sekirei paid close attention to each piece of hair,after Mutsu was done his hair was dry and wind-blown.

Mutsu jumped up as a shimmer took the earth,each step alarming.

"One",he whispered.

"Mutsu-chan?",Mikogami asked,grabbing Mutsu's sleeve.

"Mitsuha,Mitsuki",he called,turning.

Mikogami eye went wide as the two hurried in.

"If I come back and Mikogami-san is hurt in any way...",Mutsu did not even have to finish as the girl's nodded feverishly.

Mutsu jumped from the high window,his hand on his sword,leaving behind a curious Ashikabi.

* * *

"He,he,he",Karasuba mumbled,walking by.

"Karasuba?",Benitsubasa asked,looking up from the T.V. Show.

"I'll be back in a little while",she replied,not even looking in Benitsubasa's direction.

"What's up with her?",Benitsubasa asked turning to Haihane.

Haihane gave a shrug and turned back to her game.

"What?!",Haihane asked.

Benitsubasa's face was right beside Haihane's,she had a sad puppy dog face that no one could eyes were as wide as saucers and her lips were pursed,but what truly itrairritating was that her face was centimeters from Haihane's.

"What!?",Haihane snapped.

"Let's follow her!"

Haihane made a noise in her throat before sighing and following after her.

* * *

Surime stared at his Sekirei as he led her down the block.

"What is the matter?",Akitsu asked.

He put a hand to the side of her face and murmured,"Sorry",in her ear.

Akitsu only smiled and nodded,"I am sorry too."

They gave each other sheepish smiles and continued their walk,their hand clasped together.

Surime heard a ringing.

"Surime-san?",Akitsu asked,looking at her Ashikabi.

"Someone's in trouble",he yelled.

"Eh?"

"It was the same feeling that I had when I met you",Surime explained as they raced down the sidewalk.

"Do you think it's another Sekirei?",Akitsu asked,racing even faster.

"I don't know"

* * *

Uzume fought to stand,her uneasiness ripping through her.

"Uzume-chan?",Matsu whispered.

Homura held her back as Miya clenched her hand tight around her sword,bruising her hand as she stepped forward,giving her sword an angry slash,knocking Katsuragi and Oriha to the ground their crest fading.

"Ma-Master!",Oriha gasped,her eyes fluttering close.

Surime skidded to a stop as he watched the woman's amazing power.

"_Oh,this isn't good!",_Yomi thought,"_It was fine with the hurt one and the fire one but this is 01# we're talking about!"_

She bit her lip and back-flipped onto a building,her teeth clenched.

"Taki,Himeko!",she called,"Let's go!"

"Go-goodbye",Himeko called,jumping back gracefully.

Surime hurried over to Uzume alerting everyone.

"Is she all right?!",Surime gasped,putting his hand on her forehead.

Uzume sucked in a gallon of air at his touch.

"Uh- she's ah not so good!",Matsu replied,a red blush painting her cheek.

"It's not over yet!",Homura said,stepping in front of Surime,trying to hide her own blush.

Three figures stood in front of the five Sekirei and one Ashikabi.

"Is it Mikogami?",Surime whispered.

"Only one is",Homura said.

"The other I know is unwinged and the other..that's _Number 4#!",_Homura hissed.

"Leader of the Third Disciplinary Squad,the Black Sekirei!"

Matsu stood up and hurried beside Miya and watched as the three made their closer to followed,standing beside Matsu,his connection to her only growing stronger.

"Miya,where have you been?",Mutsu asked,giving a kind of bow.

"Oh,here and there",Miya replied,smiling at him.

"Hai",Mutsu responded with a nod as if he had never expected a real answer in the first place.

"I see you have been winged",Miya said.

Mutsu gave a short nod on the subject his action clearly saying he had no more to say.

"Are you still suffering over your lost love?",Miya asked turning to KazehanaKazehana.

"Fu,fu",Kazehana replied,"It's a secret"

"I'll take that as a "yes" ",Miya replied,kindly.

Karasuba stared unafraid at Miya her reaper grin still on her face.

"Surime!",Akitsu yelled suddenly from beside Uzume.

"We need to get her to the Hospital!"

Uzume gave a short intake of breath emphasizing the seriousness of the situation.

Surime gave Matsu an apologetic look before hurrying back to Uzume,immediately catching his a pointed look from Surime Akitsu hurried to his spot beside Matsu,making Surime's loyalty clear.

"Hold on",Surime whispered to Uzume,"Please"

Uzume felt her head swim at those words,"Yes"

Their lips met.

Uzume gasped as the uncomfortable heat left her body turning into a warm glow,surrounding her with love and severity and truthfulness around it making her smile and wounds cleared up,rebuilding knew,stronger bones.

"Thank you",Uzume whispered to Surime.

"Uzume #10",she whispered,"Is your Sekirei for now and forever!"

"Damn,Mikogami will not be pleased",Mutsu muttered as the bright light slowly resided.

"A _boy _Ashikabi,Mutsu-san!",Matsu gasped,"I had no Idea you swung that way!"

"I don't you perverted witch!",Mutsu growled.

Uzume stood up her legs shaking slightly.

"Are you alright?",Surime whispered,catching her as she fell.

She gave a small blush before nodding,the reaction like a bobble-head.

The reaction was not missed by Akitsu.

"You'll be winged by him,huh?",Homura asked Matsu.

"He-He is my Ashikabi-sama",Matsu replied,as her blush deepened.

Homura nodded and smiled a small sad smile before leaping off her hair flying.

"Homura",she whispered,looking after her.

* * *

"Karasuba",Benitsubasa called,jumping beside her leader.

"What?"

"Where did you go!?",she asked,"We looked for you everywhere!"

Karasuba shook her head and hurried by the Sekirei,a maid gave a _very _low bow.

"Find Minaka!",she commanded.

The maid nodded and hurried off her hair swinging.

"Bitch!",she growled,throwing the wine glass across the room and hitting the walls painted black.

* * *

**This was supposed to be a Christmas Present but I decided to upload it today because I will not have my laptop in possession because my mom is taking it at 10:00 pm tonight-! :) Anyway I hope you all have a happy Christmas! :D **

**Review,Fab.,Leave A Question Or Any Sekirei You Think Should Be Added!**


	5. The Centre:Filter 1 (Before Kusano)

**Please Read and Review! If you're new,welcome! Old,LET'S GO SENIORS! ( that mean's u Frayner)Woohoo! Lol :) Thank you for taking the time to read my story Chapter 6 will arrive shortly! Please Read and Revview! Merry Christmas! And I got a little writer's block in this chapter! Uhh I HATE that thing!**

**Please Read and Please Review!**

* * *

**It's Different When You're Not the Victim**

* * *

_**- Night After Winging Akitsu -**_

_Surime walked down the green path,his hands searching for any signs of life in the musky trees._

_"Onii-chan?",a young girl whispered._

_He looked down at her and smiled at her cuteness._

_"Hello",he said,patting her in the head._

_"What's your name?"_

_"Kusano",she whispered,shyly._

_"Ah,that's a great name",he complimented trying to make her feel less ill at ease._

_"I'm Surime",he said,taking a seat in front of her._

_"Where are you,Ku?",Surime whispered,concern dripping his voice._

_The girl gave a half-mannered shrug and said softly,"It's all my fault"_

_Surime suddenly had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach._

_"Ku are you a Sekire?",he asked._

_The girl nodded._

_"Ple-please!",she stuttered,"Please sa-save me,Onii-c__han!"_

* * *

_"Kusano,don't go too far!",a woman with white hair and gray eyes called._

_Takami Sahashi cursed herself for her motherly was so easy to fill safe around Kusano,Sekirei 108#.The last in the long line of was scared for Ku,a Sekirei that absolutely hated fighting and took a thick,long drag of her cigarette and blew out the smoke,the feeling of calmness entering her syestem._

"The sky",_she th__ought,closing her eyes she felt the wind on her skin,a feeling of calmness,more deeper and druggish then the cigarette_,"The sun and the wind"

_The child's green eye lit up as she stared into the distance and started to walk deeper into the meadow,her mass of blond hair flying out in a sort of fan._

_She smiled as a small kitten gave a feeble "meow" and hurried towards her,the kitten purred and meowed._

_It gave a frightened meow as it raced away._

_"We're done with our walk,Ku",Takami informed,holding out her hand._

_"Takami-neechan?",she whispered quietly._

_"Hm?",Takami asked,turning to face her._

_"Ku doesn't like the shots,or the machines and IV's or test",Kusano murmured._

_"After your "Regulation" you'll be able to go off and find your Ashikabi-sama",Takami said,softly and sadly._

_"Ku's big brother?",Ku asked innocently._

_"Yes",Takami replied nodding,"He will take good care of Ku-chan!"_

"Or I'll saw off his balls",she thought in her head.

_"Really!?" "Really!?"_

_Takami nodded and continued to lead her through the meadow._

_"You!",Takami growled catching sight of a young boy and woman._

_"Takami-neechan?",Ku whispered,hiding behind Takami._

_The woman jumped swinging her death scythe._

_"No!",Takami yelled,shielding Kusano._

_"Aut!",she screamed falling back,the death scythe had cut from the corner of her forehead to a point just under her eye._

_"Takami-neechan!" "Takami-neechan!" "TAKAMI-NEESAN!"_

_A hand grabbed her __roughly,making her cry out._

_Ku stared wide eyed as their mouths started to drift together._

_"_Takami-neesan who will Ku's big brother be?"

Ku watched as Takami leaned back and took a puff her cigarette.

"I don't know Ku",she replied,"But Ashikabi's are mostly good people and they will love Kusano beyond anything"

_"No!",Kusano screamed._

_"You're not-you're not Ku's Onii-san!",she yelled._

_Long thick vines wrapped up,flowers sprouted trees hung almost past the clouds._

_"I'm sorry,Takami-neechan",she cried._

:IntheEnd:

Homura jumped to the top of an Oil Office before jumping onto a small family restaurant and she was fell against the side of the building,her breathing ragged and hard.

Her chest hurt,the fire in it wouldn't go fire in her chest was different from the one in her heart.

She clenched her teeth together and rode out the waves of pain,her head aching with the severity of the heat.

"Damn!",she hissed,gasping in another bucket of air.

"Homura-chan?",a sultry voice mumbled.

She looked up at Miya and Kazehana and moaned when they picked her up.

"Hurts",Homura mumbled.

"_Surime",_she thought,"_Nice name"_

:IntheEnd:

A small girl curled up in the meadow of grass and colourful flowers,cool wind lifted her small yellow dress up and played with her honey colored hair.

"Onee-san?",she whispered.

"Please,Sa-save Ku!",Kusano whispered into her hand.

:IntheEnd:

Many believed Takami Sahashi to be a cool,calm,quiet,level-headed person.

Well that wasn't such the case right now.

Right now her son,her and her ex-lover stood at the very top of MBI as the Sun started to set leisurely on the Tokyo horizon.

"How could you do that!?",she yelled speechless.

"He,he,it is the fate of the Gods",he replied,calmly.

"What!?",she yelled.

Minato's sweat dropped as he watched his mother use his father as a punching bag.

"Fu,fu",Karasuba giggled.

"You find this funny?",Minato asked,dryly.

Karasuba nodded and smiled a slow lazy grin.

:IntheEnd:

Surime stared at the Tokyo Skyline,smiling as the darkness seemed to be a signal to turn your lights on.

"Surime-san?"

Surime turned to his Sekirei,Akitsu and watched as she hands him his cell.

"Someone has text you",she informed him.

"Tha-"

He looks up seeing she was gone.

"Akitsu-kun?"

He flips it open and reads the message out loud.

"A lone bud sits all alone,you should be the one to make it bloom"

_Place-_Botanical Gardens.

* * *

**That was fun! :) Thank you for all the views! I wish you would all Review! Because remember I love even haters! :) I hear Hell is quite nice this time of if you think about it He'll is a rather dark and scary place.**

** well please read and review! :) once again I'm deathly sorry the chapters are so short but please read and review! :) Its the nice thing to do! hey I could write a musical! :DIt is short but this is more of a filter then anything.**


	6. The Green Petal:Meaning of Broken

**Aylo! Well this is the next chapter and due to a certain someone I am doing this chapter as related to the chapter before this this one will be lengthy because I will be doing Surime,Minato,Takami,Homura and did everyone like Minato being the Disciplinary Squad Leader?Tell me that in A review! :) Also give a Christmas List what was your Number One Favourite Gift? Tell Me All About will be two more Sekirei in the Squad!I'll be saying Happy Birthday to Fanfiction in all my AN notes all year! **

**_Happy Fifteenth Birthday To Fanfiction!_**

* * *

**_Protect yourself_**

* * *

Takami paced as she thought about all the bad things that could be going on at the Botanical Sites and Local Business's thought MBI was taking full care of the problem the Botanical Gardens had started to cause with all of the fast growing plant all Takami could,or would,think about was the little girl resting in the very center.

"Mom?"

Takmai looked up to see her son standing at the entrance of the building a black suit under a grey lab coat,a puff of violet in the side I.D. hung around his neck under a head of blackish-Gray hair,even though he was only twenty-three.A bandage was wrapped around his left hand.

Minato walked forward and stared at her solemnly,biting his lip.

Takami stared at her once innocent son,he had been innocence in the had never laid a violent hand on cared for almost everything,but after Yukari's death..he had changed.

"You're worried about 108#?",Minato asked,pulling a cigarette from the pack in his lab coat's pocket.

"Pah!",she growled,"It's not _that _Minato"

"It's the pure fact I cannot do anything!"

Her exclaim had shocked them both into silence.

"Give me a damn cigarette",she growled,snatching the pack of cigarettes from his pocket.

They both sucked in the nicotine for a second,not once looking at one another

"I'll go and get her",Minato volunteered,turning to her.

"Huh?",she whispered.

This wasn't the new Minato,this was more of the old Minato.

"I'll go and get her,bring her back here and then you can fix her right and then release her",he replied.

"Minato",Takami whispered,hugging him,"Thank you!"

"Thank you!"

:IntheEnd:

Surime felt the wind run through his blonde hair,his eyes trained carefully on the distant entrance,the movements they would have to make and possible challenges he would have to face surprised him beyond anything.

_"Ring!" _

_"Ring!"_

"Matsu",Surime asked.

_"Surime-tan,we have two Sekirei coming from the South,two from the MBI Main Building,One from the North and three from the East"_

:IntheEnd:

_"What do we do,just dive in?",_her Ashikabi asked.

Matsu typed in the Database Password,searching for a specific file,the pads of her fingers beating on the keyboard.A long rectangle popped onto the screen.

62% remaining.

"Almost!",she groaned.

81% remaining.

"100%. may now enter. MBI. Restricted Files. Akitsu. Discarded. Charged Figure 07#"

"There!",she said,triumphantly.

Matsu scrolled down to "Abilities and Strength",her glasses gleaming from the computer screen.

"Put Akitsu on the phone!"

"_Why?"_

:IntheEnd:

Akitsu stared at him curiously as he handed her the silver cell phone,she placed it against her ear and listened intently for information on a new power Matsu had found,her eyes widening as she explained.

"If you think it will work",Akitsu sighed.

_It won't_",she thought pacing away from them,it wouldn't she'd been broken for too long,the effects could possibly kill her.

_"One day..you will find that special someone,you'll learn from one another and teach one another"_

_"I am broken,Takehito-sama",she had replied,her face downcast._

_"No you are breaking,but,no,you are not broken",he had replied._

"Get into the Garden",Akitsu directed.

"But what about you!?",Surime asked,turning to face her.

"I'll join you soon",she replied,not even looking him in the eye.

Surime stared at her back for a second,her back hard and rigid as if she was dismissing him.

He knew over the past couple of days he had been hurting her,he just didn't know how.

Whatever it was,it wasn't _that _bad...right?

Surime took a hesitant step forward before hearing the sound of an explosive.

A thick veil hid him from the haphazardness of it.

Akitsu clenched her teeth as Number 43#,Yomi and Number 66#,Bakuhatsu entered from another gate,the trees brushed hard against one another as tiny droplets of water fell at them.

"Number 43#",Akitsu said,her eyes flashing,they were the only things portraying her anger.

Yomi giggled,"Look after this one"

"Hai",Bakuhatsu Sekirei was small,childlike,her face was small and Linux eyes were set against sickly looking skin and blood red wore a red dress that barely went to her butt with a large pink bow in the her thigh was a skinny 66 with a slash through it.

She ran forward and struck Akitsu across the face with a long knife,cutting Her mouth.

Akitsu staggered back.

"_Ice Walls"_,Akitsu whispered.

Large ice walls wrapped around the botanical gardens,creating a Dome-like shield around it.

"What?",Yomi whispered.

Akitsu gave a sigh of relief before noticing a tiny problem.

Uzume was on the outside of the Dome and if Matsu was right,impossible to cut open.

::IntheEnd::

Minato led Hikari and Hibiki,his most devoted Sekirei into the back of the night black Porsche.

He wore a black tuxedo with a bit of white tuff sticking out from his chest twins wore short short dresses with no sleeves and long purple or pink gloves.

Minato had,for the most part,adapted very well to working at MBI.

After failing his Entrance Exam to Tokyo the first time,and entering Kyoto University he had "accidentally" winged Karasuba and things had progressed from was his favorite,she was calm,loving and generous.

Minato felt the wheels of the car glide smoothly over the pavement,until they finally stopped at a large dome.

"Oh,hell",Hikari growled,zapping the gate.

They went in,trying to find the little girl when ice suddenly started to building around them.

"What's happening!",Hikari screeched.

"We're sealed in!"

* * *

**I hoped you liked that,well I've got a lot of stories underway and since Winter Break is almost over I may not be able to update as much but I promise to try! :)Also I would like to thank all of the people who have stuck with this all the the Reviews! All of you Twilight Fans Plz Keep A look out for my new story "IF" Thank you everyone! Thanks soo much! **

**All of the favs,reviews,comments,alerts have really provide inspiration and and I thank you,thank you,thank you!**


	7. The Green Petal:At the Edge of the Shade

**Ha! ****Well lets see four stories in progress...okay I can do this,I'm awesome like that! ;D ! Thank you,plz review be nice eat your greens and avoid drinking although one every now and then is good for the digestive system...no not really.**

**Review you awesome freak-os!**

**Alright So let's recap!**

**_Surime Hidaka has always been an outcast in the Hidaka so far as to get kicked out after falling in love with a going out for a drive he finds the lost and wounded professing each other to his sister,Chiho,he proposes to Akitsu,planning to marry her after they appears at their house,their love is tested after he wings two more Sekirei_****_ he is sent a texs message for 108#,it's game on!_**

**Sekirei**

**Akitsu 07#**

** Uzume 10#**

** Matsu 02#**

* * *

_I'll wait,forever,if need be...but come soon please._

* * *

Kyoya,Tachibana and Mitzkoni Hidaka walked down the road,leaving red,yellow and green Porsche's behind,two Sekirei's on their right sides.

The only difference between the three was what was on their faces.

Kyoya had black rimmed glasses,Tachibana had A tattoo of a dragon on the right side of his face and Mitzkoni had a black hat turned backwards.

"Yashima",Mitzkoni ordered.

"Namiji",Tachibana directed.

"Katsuragi",Kyoya said,pushing up his glasses.

The three designated Sekirei stepped forward.

"Game On"

They entered the Garden,eyes full of mirth.

::IntheEnd::

Surime tried to see his Sekirei through the ice wall but couldn't,from his vantage point it looked at least six inches thick.

He turned to the Garden and hurried through the clumps Of leaves And large trees,the moon had taken a seat on the far West Side.

Surime's watch read 11:49.

The deeper he went,the darker it got,it became harder see in front of him.

He stopped at a large,tree that was oddly fat and rather tall.

He leaned against it for a second before a sort of shock ran through his hand.

"_Su-ku-chan?"_

_Ku._

He stumbled before,hitting the side of another tree,blood ran down from a small cut on his forehead.

"_Su-ku"_

_"Ku-Kusano",_he whispered,shaking his head frantically back and forth,trying to find the voice of the little girl.

She gave a small whimper before disappearing from his conscious.

:IntheEnd:

Chiho turned over in her sleep,clenching her fist in the smooth hospital sheets.A small hand ran over her's,the coldness of that particular hand making her jump.

Shiina gave her a ghostly smile,before leaning down.

Their lips moved in sync for a second,his wings sprouting from his back,when a loud noise shook the fifteen story building.

Shiina hurried over to the window,His eyes widening when he saw a large dome slowly building over the Garden.

Where Ku Was!

He placed a hand on the yellow sunflower beside his Ashikabi's bed and bit his lip,nothing.

::IntheEnd::

Matsu gave a sharp nod as she focused the MBI Tower Camera on her Ashikabi.

He seemed to be going in circles although the circles only seemed to decreased in size as he slowly made it deeper into the dome.

Matsu's Ashikabi was not stupid.

It was one of the reasons she had chosen him.

He was smart and curious.

Curiosity killed the cat but Surime was one lucky cat.

She twiddled with the earpiece for a second before releasing a full ribbon of air.

She sure as hell had not counted on losing contact with her Ashikabi when he entered Akitsu's Dome.

Matsu clenched her teeth as she counted the red dots surrounding the center of the Dome.

"1..4..6",she mumbled.

Then she counted the blue,her face growing hot by the minute.

"1,2",she murmured.

She sucked in a deep breath and started to type,forcibly on the keyboard as she researched,the sides of the other keys bruising her fingers.

::IntheEnd::

Minato walked through the large oval,his two Sekirei at his side.

"Mina-san",Hibiki murmured,clamping his arm.

A girl with long chocolate brown hair and a large axle hammer the sight made,Minato's head was one of the Sekirei he had tuned and refined back when Researcher's like him were needed.

Yashima gave a nod to him,her hammer hung over her shoulder,a weary smile graced her lip as a tall man with chocolate brown hair and blue eyes stepped through the forest edge,a young monotone girl in a yellow and black jumpsuit by his side.

"Well,the man said,with a fox of a smile,let's get this started!"

Yashima eyes widened as she lifted her hammer and swung it down,propelling Minato caught her rather wind blown Ashikabi and watched as her sister sent a large blue bolt of lightning at the clenched up as a bolt of lightning ran through her body.

"You..._Will Not_...Hurt My Ashikabi!",Hikari screeched,sending another storm of lightning bolts,her rag insistent upon her face.

A large flash of lightning shot hitting the dome,bouncing off and hitting a large tree,striking a blazing fire.

::IntheEnd::

Surime stumbled into a large meadow,where only one tree stood,tall and looming,brushing against the eighty feet Dome,a young girl with blonde hair and green eyes.

She turned over,rubbing her eyes with small fist.

"Onii-chan",she whispered.

Surime opened his arms wide for the little girl,ignoring the blood that trailed around his face and into his red shirt.

Kusano ran into them,crying softly.

"I knew you would come!"

Surime would have held his new found companion forever had a foot not actually stepped on a dead stick.

He hid Kusano behind his legs,getting into a fighting stance although he knew he would be no use against a Sekirei.

"Come now",a familiar voice whispered,stepping through the trees,"Can't we all be friends?"

Surime took a step back as his father stepped through the trees.

::IntheEnd::

**Minaka:Today the God's have added a blazing climax-**

**dRagon:No shut,Sherlock,what was your next clue?**

**Minaka:To the foundation of searching and winging the Lost Green Girl!**

**dRagon:You act like she's a myth or something!**

**Hey Guys well I hope you all have had fun with school/work (GOD help me!)**

**It's nice to see you all reading my story and thank you to all the reviews.**

**I hope you all will come and read again!**

**Oh and I've suddenly become VERY addicted to Bleach x Oc Story! :)**

**Will there be one in the future? Will I ever fully pay of my truck? Will I ever finish this story?**

**...No Probably Not so remember: Cars are for Boys Trucks are for Girls! :) **


End file.
